


In Lieu Of Life

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip, lying. Episode tag, 3.01 "The Xindi." (06/07/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My God, it can't beâ€”it is! I've written something and didn't kill Malcolm Reed in the process! I need to go call my therapist and tell her I had a break through! (Just kidding. I don't have a therapist. I probably should, though.)  


* * *

He isn't jealous of Malcolm for having a sister that's still alive. He isn't jealous of Jon for not having a sister to lose. He isn't jealous of T'Pol for her cold impassivity towards death.

No, he isn't jealous of any of them.

He isn't resentful of Jon and Malcolm trying to talk to him, for trying to make him feel human again.

Nope, not at all.

He's not pushing Malcolm away because Malcolm's got a sister and he doesn't. He's not hurting Malcolm because of it. He's not pushing everyone away because of his pain. He's not hurting them just like he's not hurting Malcolm.

No, he isn't hurting anyone.

He hasn't stopped feeling human. His grief isn't killing him. He isn't being eaten alive by his hate. His thirst for revenge isn't destroying him. He hasn't lost the will to live or do anything other than destroy the Xindi. He doesn't even want to destroy the Xindi...all that much. He isn't dying inside.

No, Trip is fine.

Trip is perfectly okay.


End file.
